The Luckiest Survivors In History
by Mezzanottex3
Summary: ..."So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it?"... Bella and Edward find themselves in a rather ironic situation. ::edward x bella oneshot::


**

* * *

The Luckiest Survivors in History (oneshot)  
**by Mezzanottex3  


* * *

_So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it?_

_**Why is the plane crashing?**_

_The pilots are passed out drunk._

_**Easy. I'd fly the plane.**_

_Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth._

_**I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history.**_

* * *

I shifted on my seat uncomfortably, my head was clouded with fatigue. I flipped open my cellphone and realized it was 5:30 P.M. Why in the world was I so tired now? I looked out of my window, because I was oh-so-lucky to get the window seat, and sighed. Maybe I was just bored or something... but I knew that I wanted to get off the plane. Charlie had convinced me- along with my mother's constant pestering, to go and visit her in Florida. I told them I would go.

On one condition, of course.

Can you guess what it was?

_Edward_ sat to my right, and he was currently playing with my hand, entwining our fingers together. He had a beautiful smile on his face. The kind that if you would see, you would smile along with him, even if you didn't know why he was so happy.

But I knew why he was so happy.

The reason was the small object around my third finger of my left hand. Elizabeth Masen's wedding ring. _My_ wedding ring. There was one month left before _our_ wedding, and I was slowly losing my mind. Both my mother and father had surprisingly agreed to the marriage plans. This only fueled to Edward's happiness. In one month, I would be his forever. Not that I was complaining of course, I was glad to be his.

I would always be his.

... but that wasn't the point.

The point was that Edward was incredibly old-fashioned and that he was protecting _his_ virtue... ah yes, he was terribly scared that I was going to steal it from him when he wasn't looking. So, I had to marry him first... and then his virtue was all mine... I laughed softly to myself.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Edward's voice tore me from my reverie. His voice was low and lips were at my ear. His sweet breath swirled around in my senses, nearly making me faint. Holy crow, he had only said a couple of words!

I looked to him, a hint of my smile still remaining on my face. I couldn't make a straight face... Mr. Protecting-My-Virtue was sitting right next to me, after all.

"You wouldn't want to know," I said back... quite pathetically too, I might add.

"Bella..." his voice was pleading, and his hands found my face to turn me to look at him. "You know that I always desire to know what you're thinking."

His golden eyes burned through mine, and my breath was knocked out me again. Damnit! Stop it! Pull yourself together, Bella... I only tore my eyes away from him, which was incredibly hard to do, and I smirked again. It didn't help that his hands still held my face captive. It was only a matter of seconds before I would _have to_ look back at him.

"Please tell me..." he sounded quite desperate.

I couldn't resist torturing him.

"Sorry," I said sweetly, turning to look at him and giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

He chuckled softly, releasing his hands from my face.

"Fine," he replied, defeated. "We still have an hour left on this plane. You'll have to give in to me sometime..."

My eyes widened. Did he realize the double meaning of what he had just said?

_You'll have to give in to me sometime..._

Damn.

Edward talking dirty?! Well, I guess this is as far as talking dirty Edward can get. He's too much of a gentleman to do things like that. Before I could realize, I was laughing again to myself. My eyes slowly looked to Edward, and he was looking at me curiously again, an amused smirk on his face. I bit my finger to contain my laughing.

He quickly brought his hand up and pull my finger away from my mouth.

"Let's not draw blood," he whispered in my ear.

"S-Sorry..." I laughed.

"Oh, Bella..." he replied softly, tucking a stray piece of my hair behind my ear and kissing my finger that I had bitten. "I _really_ wish I knew what you were thinking."

"And I'm glad you _don't_ know."

"Why is that?"

"My mind is a very scary place..." I said eerily.

His amused smirk only grew, before he shrugged, "I'll probably find out what it is once you go to sleep. You talk so much in your sleep that I think I could actually hold a conversation with you."

He was teasing me. He knew it.

"Edward!" I scolded.

Suddenly, a voice came over the loudspeaker.

**"I'm sorry for the interruption, but I just want to let you all know that your flight attendents will be going around asking a question to a few of you. There is no reason to be alarmed, so please do not let our question worry you. We are simply filling out a survey that we need to evaluate before we land**..."

My eyes widened, what could they be asking us besides: "Would you like something to drink?" or "Would you like something to eat?"

I shot Edward a confused look, and as he turned to me, his eyes showed excitement. He knew why that message had been announced. I gave him a questioning glance and he smirked.

"I don't know if I should tell you," he whispered.

"Edward, that's not fair!" I whimpered.

Then, a female flight attendent (she looked about 200 years old), came over to us. She said in a low, shaky voice, "Do either of you know how to fly a plane?"

My eyes widened even more before Edward laughed. What was going on? Is there an emergency? Had the flight attendent lied and there _was_ a reason to be alarmed?

_Bitch!_

Oh God, what's wrong with me?! I'm going crazy! I can feel myself shaking... my heart is beating out of my chest... Deep breaths, Bella...

I had no idea, and neither did Edward, that our cell phones were _ringing in silence_. _ALICE_ was flashing on the screen. We weren't allowed to answer their cellphones on the plane, however... If I had kept my damn cellphone on...

A sudden squeeze to my right hand brought me back to focus. Edward's icy grip was on mine.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked softly, his eyes lightly amused.

"Yes..." I murmured, embarassed.

"Well, do you?" the flight attendent repeated.

"I do, as a matter of fact," Edward replied with confidence.

_Of course_ he does. He can do anything. Just ask.

"Oh good," the flight attendent said, her voice showing relief. "Come with me."

Her comment was more of a command than anything. My pulse rate picked up in alarm.

"Don't leave," I whimpered to Edward, who had gotten up out of his seat.

He smiled and held his hand out for me, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Can't dream of it," I whispered.

"Even better," he replied.

x

x

x

He led me by the hand as the flight attendent led him to the cockpit.

"Please follow me," she said, opening the door.

A blur of buttons and controls was all I could see. The flight attendent closed the door behind us and sighed. I saw two pilots up in this area of the plane, both of them breathing... but asleep. There were bottles of beer all over the place. The flight attendents had apparently pulled them to the side, because they were no longer in their seats, but sitting up in a dead sleep against a side of the plane.

This is _too_ ironic.

**_The pilots are passed out drunk._**

I shot Edward a look and now I knew why he was amused with this whole thing. He remembered our note that we had passed during class.

"As you can see, we have a bit of a... situation. Both of our pilots have passed out.. seems they were drinking. Strange that they would jeopardize a flight like this. Are you sure, Mr..."

"Cullen," Edward replied smoothly.

"Yes, well... are you sure, Mr. Cullen, that you are able to fly this plane? This plane can only be on autopilot for about three more minutes."

"I'm positive I can fly the plane," Edward said, smiling and flashing his perfect teeth.

"And you?" the flight attendent turned to me. "No one else should be in here."

She didn't allow me a chance to respond, and instead began to push me towards the door. Faster than I could see, and probably faster than the 200 year old attendent lady here could move her eyes, Edward stood in front of me. His back faced me as he faced the attendent.

"She stays here," his voice was demanding.

"Mr. Cullen, please reconsider this. There is no reason for her to stay in here."

Edward let out a sigh, he was getting frustrated, "I will not allow her out of my sight."

"It will only be for about an hour-"

"If she is not with me, I will not fly this plane," Edward glowered at her, even though I was behind him I knew he was doing it. There was a look of terror on the old lady's face.

"F-Fine," she said suddenly.

Edward took my hand and led me foward, plopping me onto the co-pilots seat. The flight attendent huffed and walked out, shutting the door tightly behind her.

"She's probably having a heart attack out there! You should've seen the look you gave her!..." I laughed, "She looked like she was two hundred years old!"

Edward chuckled, putting on a headset and flipping a couple of switches, "That's older than me."

I laughed slightly before turning to him, realization finally hitting me. "Is this really happening?..."

"This is flight 207, plane number 519- scheduled arrival in Florida in one hour- departure from Washington," Edward said, his voice smooth.

This _was_ really happening. And my fiancé over here was taking control of the situation as usual. Stupid know-it-all vampire...

Damn him and all his perfectness.

"This is Florida Home, come in flight 207."

"We have a situation," Edward began, he turned to me and smirked before continuing. "Both our main pilot and co-pilot have passed out. My name is Edward Cullen and I have been trained to fly a plane of this size. I'm requesting permission to guide her to land..."

"That is some situation you have there... please wait a moment while we look up your records."

There were a few moments of silence before a voice came over the speaker again.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. It says here that you do have a license and the training required to fly flight 207 to land. We appreciate your help, sir. It will not go unrecognized."

"I do not need anything in return," Edward replied smoothly.

"If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to page us."

"Thank you."

"Over."

Edward flipped a switch then, and let out a sigh. His hands were on the odd-shaped wheel as he gently steered the plane.

"Impressive," I jeered at him.

He just turned and smiled at me.

"You're too perfect for your own good..." I said.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Then I guess I can't fly the plane..." he teased, letting go of the handle and pushing a button. "It's all up to my co-pilot now."

"Co-pilot?" I questioned, looking around. Then my eyes widened in realization. I was sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"I'd grab the wheel if I were you. This goes a bit faster than your truck, however..."

I ignored his tease and quickly grabbed the wheel, "This is crazy!"

He was suddenly behind me and I had no clue when he had even gotten up, "I find it quite ironic, don't you?"

He was leaning over me suddenly, his breath fanning my neck. Hello, trying to drive this huge chunk of metal, here! His hands moved down from my shoulders to my hands, helping me steer. His left hand stopped at my left hand in particular. My wedding ring hand.

"Mine..." he whispered suddenly.

I felt my heart beat faster, and I knew he could hear it because he chuckled.

"You like the idea, don't you?" he asked, his lips kissing my neck.

"Trying to drive the plane, trying to drive the plane..." I whispered to myself.

Edward simply chuckled, then pulled away. He reclaimed his seat to the left of me and pushed a button again. All those stupid fancy buttons...

"Okay, you can relax now. No longer are eveyones lives in danger..." he took the wheel.

I took a deep breath and sat back, ignoring his tease.

"You're right," I mumbled, answering his statement from before.. "It is ironic."

He chuckled, "Agreed."

"Now all we have to do is wait for the engines to blow out so we can death spiral towards the earth."

"Oh, Bella. You probably just jinxed us."

"Do you honestly think I believe in that kind of stuff?" I questioned.

"Depends," he answered. "Do you believe in _vampires?_"

He had me there.

**_Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth._**

And suddenly, two loud explosions rocked the plane back and forth. My eyes widened in utter shock. This could not be happening! Those explosions were huge! Were we being shot at or something?! I looked over to Edward in alarm and he was staring at me directly in the eyes. He tore off the headset he had been wearing moments ago and grabbed my arm, pulling me up.

"Forgive my rudeness," he said quickly. "But your incredibly bad luck is pulling this plane in a death spiral towards the earth."

"You've got to be kidding!" I shrieked.

Edward chuckled, but seriousness quickly took over his features, "It seems I'm going to have to save you."

"_Have to_?" I questioned, raising a brow. I could hear screaming from the behind the door. I felt pain for all the people whose lives might not be saved. "I mean, you can leave me here."

"Be serious, Bella," he almost scolded.

He pulled my arm foward, and I followed him to a side of the cockpit.

"Are you going to kick out the wall, too?" I laughed.

I could tell he was going to say something hilariously snappy but the plane was now spiraling towards the ground and I lost my footing. I felt a scream escape my lips and I was very quickly pulled against Edward's chest.

"Are you alright?" his voice was concerned.

Loud alarms were going off in the plane, and the flight attendents were telling everybody to brace for impact.

"We can't wait any longer, love," he shouted above the noises. "I hope one human experience you'll never forget is skydiving..."

"Skydiving?!" I shouted.

Edward threw me onto his back like he did when he ran-- and then he kicked out a wall. Yes, ladies and gentleman... he _kicked out_ the huge metal re-enforced side of the plane. Wind filled the cockpit, blowing my hair all over the place.

"Brace yourself!" he shouted above the rush of wind. I heard him perfectly.

I squashed myself against his back, tied my arms around his neck, and kept my legs wrapped around his waist tightly. He looked back at me and smirked.

"_Now _of all times? Come on, Bella," he teased.

I felt my cheeks flush, "I-I wasn't-"

He was incredibly... tempting... for the lack of a better word, since the day I denied him in the meadow. Psh, I claimed I wanted to do things "right". Who was I kidding?

Edward looked down. Ohhh my... it was a longgg way down.

"Here...we...go!" he shouted, jumping off the plane.

I screamed. Oh, boy did I scream.

I held onto him tightly... expecting the worse of course. The wind blew my hair back wildly and suddenly... I felt Edward slip from my grasp.

But it wasn't me who let go.

I opened my eyes to see Edward a couple of feet away from me, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He looked like he was resting on a couch or something.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted.

I heard him laugh, and he opened one eye, "Something wrong, love?"

I looked down, "You're horrible!"

He smirked, flashing his teeth. "I'm glad you finally understand that!"

"Edward Cullen! Get back over here!" I closed my eyes.

I felt his arms around my waist all of the sudden. He was fast in the air just like he was on the ground.

"I've got you..." he whispered in my ear.

I shivered, and it wasn't from the wind. I looked down, land was coming fast.

"Ready?" he asked.

He didn't wait for a reply as we shot like a bullet towards the ground.

"See that tree?!" Edward shouted.

"I see lots of trees, Edward!" I shot back.

I heard him chuckle, and the earth came quickly. I felt branches rub against me as we landed on ground.

... what _I thought_ was the ground.

I felt his grip around my waist loosen a bit as I rubbed my eyes. I took a step forward only to realize...

... well, there was no ground.

Edward grabbed me quickly and chuckled. My eyes shot open. We were on a branch. I looked up. These trees were freakin' tall! I could see the path where Edward had fell, several broken branches proved to have broken our fall.

I turned around to face him quickly, "Are you alright? Edward!"

He looked down at me and smiled crookedly.

Of course he was fine.

Of course.

He looked more exhilarated than anything. He was so going to get it.

"Cover your ears and close your eyes," he said suddenly.

"Wh-what?"

He grabbed me suddenly, throwing me against his chest and wrapped his arms- like a steel cage- around me. I covered my ears and closing my eyes as instructed, and he jumped down from the tree, his back bracing against the trunk.

A huge explosion... I could hear it clearly... happened in the distance. The ground seemed to rumble. A wave of heat hit me, and I knew it was from the plane. We had not landed far from the plane. A rather large piece of the plane suddenly flew by and Edward held me tighter, protecting me from any debris.

"Thank you..." I mumbled into his chest.

I knew he could hear me.

His lips met my hair and his hold on me loosened. The crash was over, and I could already smell the smoke.

"I feel bad... all those people..." I whimpered.

_Even for the mean, two-hundred year old, flight attendent._

"Death is a part of life, Bella..." Edward replied, moving a stray hair out of my face.

"I seem to keep avoiding it though..."

It was true. I was tempting fate.

"That you do," he chuckled.

"Well... theres only one thing left to do..." I murmured.

**_...and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history._**

"Ah yes," Edward smirked, picking me up onto his back. "The luckiest survivors in history."

"Do you think we'll go down in books?" I asked, honest curiousity in my voice.

He was walking slow, as if to prolong the fact that there would be death at the plane wreck. Death and blood.

Two things _he_ did not want to see.

Two things he did not want _me_ to see.

"Why would someone write a book about something so boring?"

"Are you calling me boring?" I asked, tightening my grip around his neck. Of course it didn't effect him.

He merely chuckled, stepping over the cackling leaves on the ground.

"Of course not, love. You're the most exciting thing in my life," he said, stepping over a log on the ground. "I always need Alice to keep me updated because I don't know what in the world you're going to do next."

"I wonder why Alice didn't warn us before the plane took off..." I said suddenly, murmuring into his shoulder.

"She is on a trip to California... to get some things for _our_ wedding... so I didn't get to speak to her. I bet she's so preoccupied that she had no idea."

I closed my eyes, resting my head on his left shoulder. We kept walking at the same slow pace for about a half hour, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"I love you..." I murmured.

I opened my eyes to realize it had gotten dark out. I knew then... why he had walked so slow. Now I wouldn't see death as clearly as I would in the light. He was sparing me from the awful scene.

"I love you too," he said.

"Thank you..." I followed up with, kissing his cheek. He knew why I was thanking him.

"It's no problem, love..." he replied. "You can sleep if you want."

He must've heard the fatigue in my voice.

"Only if you promise to wake me up when they take pictues of us as the luckiest survivors ever."

He laughed, and it sounded like a beautiful melody.

"I promise to wake you," he replied softly.

I smiled, "Kay, because I always wanted to have a story written about me."

Edward smiled, "Don't worry, Bella. We have forever. You can go down in history as many times as you want."

"Really?" I asked. I had a feeling I was more excited than what I should be.

"Yes, love..." he laughed. "Now sleep. You don't want to have dark circles under your eyes when they take that picture, do you?"

"Look who's talking..." I snapped back.

He merely laughed again, "Sleep now, my Bella. It will all be over when you wake up..."

And then he hummed a beautiful melody.

It was my melody.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

I woke up the next morning to find myself in a bed. Widening my eyes and sitting up, I realized I was in my mother's apartment. My mind went through last night's events as I ran a hand through my hair. I had a fresh pair of pajamas on, cool and crisp against my skin.

Talking about cool and crisp, where is...

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," a melodic voice said.

I looked over to the door, and Edward walked in. He held a cup of tea in a mug in one hand, and the newspaper in his other. He put the tea down on the nightstand to my left and smiled. I knew it was for me.

"Last night really happened?" I questioned. "The crash and-"

"Yes," he said. "Your mother was worried sick. She went out to buy food for this evening's dinner. I hear that she's going to make your favorite food."

"Ah," I said; I could almost smell my mother's cooking already.

Quicker than I could comprehend, he was at my side on the bed, holding my body close to his. He inhaled my scent deeply and I could swear that I felt him tremble for a moment. He only pulled me closer, enveloping me in himself. I was sitting up between his legs as he left a trail of kisses on my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist. I never felt so safe.

And then it hit me like a wrecking ball. I hadn't remembered if they took a picture of us!

"Did t-they take a picture of us?!" I asked suddenly. "Last night! I don't remember..."

"Yes, they did."

"I was awake?"

"For the most part."

My eyes widened in horror, "Edward!"

He handed me the newspaper, and the frontcover title read:

**TWO OF THE LUCKIEST SURVIVORS IN HISTORY-**

Edward looked over my shoulder with me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

**A plane crashed due to engine failure and intoxicated pilots last night. Two brave passengers- Edward Cullen _and _Isabella Swan- managed to fly the plane for a short while before both the engines blew out. By miracle, both of them survived the crashed while every other person on the plane perished.**

Well, that's not blunt or anything.

**"The cockpit was apparently the safest place on the plane-" Edward Cullen said, "We got away with just a few scratches... and a pretty bad headache."**

I looked away from the paper to look at him, "A bad headache?"

"Isn't that the human thing to say?" he chuckled.

I continued to read...

**We interviewed Mr. Cullen only, because Isabella was asleep due to trauma and fatigue. Edward said he was horrified of the crash, and that he had tried his best to land the plane safely. Flight 207 was lucky to have these two aboard... it rekindles hope that we should always have an extra pilot on board just in case something terrible happens.**

Well, honestly, could it have gotten any worse? The writer made it sound all sparkly and such... but really... _could_ it have been worse? Drunk pilots? Engines blowing out? Crash landing? No one survives except the vampire and his girlfriend?

**The company that manufactured that plane had said that... blablablablabla**...

I kind of ignored that part.

And that's when I saw it.

The picture.

It showed a picture of Edward and me.

Kissing.

Oh. Dear. God.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. It's the only word I could think of at the moment.

"You are very interesting when you're half-asleep."

"Edward..." I whined.

"What? I tried to wake you up and that's what happened. You told me to shut up and then you kissed me. It's a good picture if I do say so-"

I sighed.

"There goes my chance in history! Mr. Edward-_pretty-bad-headache-and-a-few-scratches_-Cullen gets his chance to shine!..."

Edward laughed harder this time, pulling me backwards onto the bed next to him. His hands never left me.

"Shh..." he said softly. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance to be in books one day..."

"Hmph!" I said.

... brilliant response, wasn't it?

I know. He leaves me speechless.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Who would want to read about boring old me, anyway?" I murmured, finally coming to accept the fact that the picture in the paper was embarrassing.

His lips were at my neck suddenly, and he kissed upwards towards my ear.

"I would..." he replied.

_I know that already._

"Besides you."

Just then, my mother walked back in the house. I heard her place some things down in the kitchen and then heard her footsteps shift towards this room.

"I'm home!" she said, opening the door.

Edward's grip on me did not loosen.

"Would you look at you two lovebirds," she teased.

"Mom..." I groaned.

Edward chuckled and helped me sit up.

"Oh, Bella!" she said suddenly. "I was worried sick! After I heard that your flight went down... oh, Bella... I thought I had lost you."

"Edward would never let anything happen to me," I said, a smile taking over my features.

"I'm so glad you're alright..." her eyes showed warmth. "It's a miracle you two survived."

"They didn't name us the 'luckiest survivors in history' for nothing..." I teased, looking back up at Edward.

I had a feeling I was being more enthusiastic than what I should be, but he smiled down at me.

My mother laughed, "I'll be in the living room. Come out when you're ready so we can talk about all you've been up to!"

I nodded, and she left the room, but not without grabbing the newspaper she had just realized was on the nightstand.

x

x

x

"Well you could've at least taken a better picture!" I heard my mother shout. "Couldn't you do something else besides sucking his face!?"

x

x

x

All I remember after that was the roar of Edward's laughter and the string of profanities that slipped from my mouth.

x

x

x

After I calmed down, I got up and dressed. Edward waited outside the bathroom for me, on the bed. He had an amused smirk on his face, like he had just remembered something, when I walked in.

"What's with that look?" I asked.

_I shouldn't of asked.  
_  
His features twisted into a playful smirk.

"Are you really going to try to steal my virtue when I'm not looking?" Edward asked, a bit of a challenge sparking in his words.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, and the statement he had said in the plane came back to me...

**_"What's going on in that head of yours?"_**

_"Can't tell you..."_

**_"I'll probably find out what it is once you go to sleep. You talk so much in your sleep that I think I could actually hold a conversation with you."_**

Edward closed his eyes and smirked, "Go ahead, give it a try. I'm not looking."

x

x

x

_I really was messing around with fate... destiny even. Edward my self-proclaimed "protector" over there is a vampire whom I love with all my heart, and when I'm with him, I have a feeling that nothing bad was ever going to happen to me. It was a wonderful feeling, really._

_The price to pay was his insane beauty... which literally drives me insane... and, of course, my "outrageous" impulses to steal away his virtue._

_His virtue... how proper does that sound, huh? Then again, that's Edward. The old-fashioned love of my life._

_I want to stay with him until the end of time. Until eternity ends. I want to be a vampire. I'm willing to give up everything..._

xxx

"Bella, love, I'm waiting..." Edward purred, his eyes still closed and a smirk still etched on his features.

xxx

_... if I can just keep him forever._

xxx

And that's when my lips met his. Where they would stay, irrevocably, for the rest of eternity.

xxx

"Bella?" my mother called from the other room.

I sighed and pulled away from Edward.

**Okay, so not technically for the rest of eternity-**

x

x

x

"Coming!" I shouted into the hallway.

I smiled, apologetically, to Edward. He smiled back with reassurance, and a flame in his eyes that seemed to say..."later, then."

He got up and was standing with me by the door leading out of the room suddenly. He framed my face with his icy hands, and I felt his lips meet mine once again... ever so gently that if I had not seen him do it, I would not have believed it.

I smiled.

x

x

x

**But it was damn close.**


End file.
